At the current time, gaming apparatus, including slot machines, pinball machines and other coin-operated games, typically use coins to operate the machines. The coins are inserted in a slot in the gaming apparatus and the player then operates the gaming apparatus based on the value of the coins deposited. Some gaming apparatus, rather than dispensing the player""s winnings after each play, store the value of the winnings and indicate the remaining xe2x80x9ccreditxe2x80x9d of the player. When the player wishes to stop playing, the coins are then dispensed into an external tray of the gaming apparatus. While the present invention is described in relationship to a slot machine the term xe2x80x9cslot machinexe2x80x9d is used to denote any gaming apparatus that receives money in some form and pays out money or credits.
In some instances, such as when the amount of the winnings exceeds the stored coins within the slot machine, an attendant is notified that additional payment is necessary.
The use of coins in the casino operation for the playing of slot machines has presented a great number of well-known problems that over the years casinos have attempted to eliminate. These problems, among others, are: (1) coins take up a lot of space and have to be frequently emptied from the slot machine, requiring the play of the slot machine to be interrupted; (2) a security guard is required to be present, together with someone to physically move the coins to a central location; (3) the coins then have to be separated, counted, stored and rolled for reuse; (4) coins are heavy and bulky. The amount collected in a typical day at an average casino may weigh more than two tons; (5) coins are dirty; and (6) coins required to operate slot machines represent an inventory (working capital) need of several million dollars. Each of the above tasks takes a substantial amount of time, resources, and costs money. The collecting, counting and depositing of the coins may involve dozens of people.
In addition to the problems with the physical collection of the coins, there are additional problems associated with the operation of slot machines which use coins. The coins take up a lot of space within the slot machines and the slot machines must be designed so as to incorporate space for storing the coins. The use of coins to play slot machines involves a great number of transactions, including getting change for paper currency. This requires numerous change attendants to constantly walk around near the slot machines so that the players do not have to leave the machines. Also containers have to be given to the players for carrying the coins to and from the slot machines. Paper wrappers from the coins are thrown on the ground near the slot machines. Also coins have to be counted by the change attendants after the players stop playing.
There are slot machines that accept coupons or accept paper currency. However, such slot machines also accept coins.
To overcome some of the above disadvantages in using coins for slot machines, there have been a number of attempts to devise a system of money-free slot machines.
The principal approach has been to use some form of credit card or debit card having a user identification code that is inserted into the slot machine, and by use of a central processing unit the identification of the user and the amount of credit available to the user is controlled. A debit card is a card issued by a casino based on a prior cash deposit by the player, much in the same way used in some modem subway systems.
One system uses credit or debit cards having a magnetic strip representing a predetermined value, which can be read by a slot machine equipped with a credit card reader, in place of money. The credit card reader is connected to a central processing unit that determines the value of the card and the value of play.
While the above systems avoid the use of money, they are susceptible to certain abuses which have made them generally unacceptable to the casino industry. Predetermined credit or debit cards are inconvenient and require the casino to establish credit limits for the user, and are susceptible to counterfeiting or use by an unauthorized person. Some identification or other means of assuring the validity of the cards or user is necessary. As a result, these systems do not permit the user to treat the predetermined credit cards as though the cards were money. This changes the gambling habits of the player, which is undesirable.
In the patent to Kapur, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,295 a lottery ticket dispensing apparatus is disclosed which operates by use of paper currency, credit cards or pay slips. The player obtains a pay slip upon payment of money. The pay slip is coded and can then be inserted into its lottery gaming apparatus. The apparatus prints out a lottery ticket, but has no means for printing any slip corresponding to a winning lottery ticket.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a gaming system, comprising: a first slot machine, comprising: a player input device that allows a player to select a game parameter; game software that allows a player to play a casino game; a printing apparatus that prints a visually perceptible image having a monetary value associated therewith on a ticket; and a reading device that is capable of reading said visually perceptible image printed on said ticket when said ticket is inserted into said reading device for the purpose of activating said slot machine; a second slot machine, comprising: a player input device that allows a player to select a game parameter; game software that allows a player to play a casino game; a printing apparatus that prints a visually perceptible image having a monetary value associated therewith on a ticket; and a reading device that is capable of reading said visually perceptible image printed on said ticket by said printing apparatus of said first slot machine; a host computer comprising: a central processing unit; a memory; and a computer program, said host computer being programmed to store data relating to said visually perceptible image printed by said printing apparatus of said first slot machine; said host computer being programmed to receive data from said reading device of said second slot machine, said received data having been generated in response to inspection by said reading device of said second slot machine of said visually perceptible image that was printed by said printing apparatus of said first slot machine; said host computer being programmed to determine whether credit should be authorized by comparing said stored data with said received data; and said host computer being programmed to transmit a signal to said second slot machine, if credit should be authorized as determined by said host computer, to authorize credit to allow play of said second slot machine.
In the gaming apparatus of the present invention a slot machine which does not use coins is described. Slot machines are typically activated initially by the insertion of coins into the slot machine through a slot, thus the origin of the name xe2x80x9cslot machine.xe2x80x9d
In the present invention no coins are inserted into the slot machine. The slot machine of the present invention includes an optical paper currency reader that is capable of recognizing and validating paper currency and providing the player with the credit corresponding to the value of the currency.
The slot machine of the present invention also includes a bar code reader that can read and validate pre-printed free play coupons, or printed cash out slips previously printed by the gaming apparatus with a bar code representing the value of the coupon or cash out slip. The slot machine also includes a printer that prints and dispenses cash out slips having the value of the cash out slip represented by a bar code. The printer is controlled by a Central Processing Unit (CPU) associated with the slot machine.
Each individual slot machine includes a commercially available Universal Interface Board (UIB) that collects the slot machine data, such as the codes from the bar codes and the output of the paper currency reader and formats it and then transmits it to the CPU. The CPU is located in a secured office at the casino. The printed cash out slips can be accepted by the slot machines in order to obtain credit to play the slot machine or can be inserted or scanned into a separate device at a change station to obtain actual currency.
The bar code representing the value of the free play coupon or cash out slip is augmented by a unique control number randomly generated by the CPU in a well-known manner. When the coupon or cash out slip is put into the bar code reader, the CPU verifies the validity of the individual coupons and cash out slips by verifying the unique control number. Additionally, control numbers for free play coupons can be generated externally and then entered into the CPU as a valid code.
The use of the above system in association with electronic gaming machines eliminates the necessity of having slot machines dedicated to a particular amount of wager. At the present time, the typical casino has slot machines that are dedicated to accept only one value of coin. For example, a slot machine may be a 25 cent machine, accepting only quarters; a 5 cent machine; or a dollar machine. It is very time consuming to physically change the slot machine, which may be desirable during a major event or New Years Eve, when slot machines having higher wager limits are desirable. By use of the subject system, it is possible to change the wager limits of any or all of the individual slot machines. Thus, the minimum wager of the slot machine can be changed at any time. It would also be possible to allow the player to select the wager limit.
This permits the casino operators to increase the usefulness of the slot machines to the casino. Previously one player desiring high wager limits than a companion would have to be separated, since the higher limit machines would be separated from the lower limit machines. The current system permits high limit machines to be next to lower limit machines, since all machines can have the values selected by the player.
Customers playing machines of different wagering limits may elect to participate in common jack pot. This will eliminate progressive carrousels from competing against themselves within the casino.
Another feature of the present invention that is advantageous to the casino is the tracking of the amount of use of the slot machines by a particular player. This is important to a casino which frequently provides perks to customers that use the casino to a significant extent. If the amount of dollars that are being played by a player is desired to be tracked, the player can insert a room key, which in the preferred embodiment is in the form of a card which has a magnetic code on it, into the slot machine which would serve to identify the player. The CPU would then store the amount of play, time and/or money, and/or the individual player. The CPU wouldstop tracking the individual player when a cash out slip was generated. This system provides a complete accounting of customer accounts. Since the room key or card is only used for the identification of the player and not for providing credit, the security difficulties and interference that is experienced with the other proposals described above are not encountered. If no room key or the like is inserted, the slot machine still operates, but the player is not tracked. Other player identification means besides a room key could be used, such as providing a special identification card to the player, or having a key pad or the like with the player inserting his identification code. Once a player has inserted an identification card into a slot machine, that player can then be tracked by the insertion of any cash out slip generated by the slot machine for that player. The player would not have to insert the identification card into a slot machine as long as the player had a cash out slip.
At separate locations from the slot machines would be a xe2x80x9cCashiers Stationxe2x80x9d controlled by the CPU. The Cashiers Stations would not have any gaming function. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Cashiers Station would pay players the value of the cash out slips. However, it is possible for the Cashier Station to provide cash tickets for use in the slot machines in exchange for currency credit card or other cash equivalents. Normally players would deposit paper currency directly into the slot machine and receive a cash out slip for the unused portion and/or winnings at the end of play. In another alternative embodiment, if a player only had coins available, then the Cashiers Station would permit the player to convert the coins to a cash out slip that could be deposited into the slot machine. Having the Cashier Station accept coins from the players would limit the collection of coins to limited locations. Also, since the slot machines would be accepting paper currency directly, many less coins would be deposited in the Cashier Station. The Cashier Station also could accept cash out slips and dispense currency by an automatic money dispenser. Some ATM devices instead of dispensing cash will dispense coupons.
The above described system overcomes the disadvantages of the prior cashless systems. The concern over counterfeiting of individual cash out slips is eliminated because the CPU will be able to keep track of the unique random number for each cash out slip or coupon. When a cash out slip or coupon is entered into the bar code reader, the CPU will determine the validity of the code, and if invalid for any reason, such as it already having been used or cashed, the CPU would not give any credit for the cash out slip or coupon and a silent alarm would be used to alert security personnel to go to the specific slot machine when an invalid code was attempted to be used.
In effect, the system of the present invention permits the player to use the gaming machines in exactly the same manner as if the player was using money. This means that the player does not have to change any playing habits, a very significant factor.